WIRED
by Akira Strife
Summary: This story may become a cross between Silent Hill horror, Serial Experiments Lain and Yugioh. ; Pairings are inside. OC's also. Akira get's sucked into a computer game, how will her best friend and the Yugioh cast get her out? R


Akira: All right, this is a complex story that may be hard for some people to comprehend but I will do my best in explaining it. I am now addicted to the anime known as 'Serial Experiments: Lain' and this idea came to mind. It may have some S.E.L stuff in it so it may be a crossover, not entirely sure. Enjoy it though. My good friend Jasmine is in it with her characters Diana (who is married to Mahaado), Kikyo (who is married to Kaiser, the evil dark magician's human self), Odette (who loves my male yami Alias), Maura (who is with Mokuba my little brother and Seto's little brother) and of course herself (who loves Yugi). The Hikari's and Yami's have separate bodies and all of the pharaoh's priests are alive again. My characters are also in it, Spiritra (who is Satan but loves no one), Syra (who loves Sarah's male yami), Alias (who loves Odette) and myself (who is engaged to Yami). We all have kids (except Syra and Spiritra) but I'll need my friend Jasmine to tell me all her kids (I forget who's kids are who's). My child with Yami is named Atemu by the way (named after his father). He had a twin sister named Lain but she died (or so I was told by the doctor). All right here's a quick summary then it's story time  
  
Spiritra: - - After learning about a new hit Internet program called W-I-R- E-D Akira decides to give it a try. Yami gets suspicious and scared because she hasn't moved from the computer or said anything for 48 hours straight. He calls Jasmine and co. to help him figure out what's wrong with her. Will they find out?  
  
Alias: Akira doesn't own Yugioh or her friends characters, she only owns hers  
  
Syra: And please don't review with bad reviews about Akira taking Yami or something...constructive criticism is more then welcomed and so are good reviews! ^^ Be nice to my Aibou please...  
  
Some Japanese words that may be in the story:  
  
Gomen or Gomenai: Sorry  
  
Aibou: Partner  
  
Hikari: light  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Domo Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Baka: Idiot, moron, etc.  
  
Kuso: Damn or Damn it  
  
Ni-sama: Older brother  
  
Ni-Chan: Younger brother  
  
Akira: All right! Story time!  
  
Chapter 1: WIRED  
  
(Yami's POV)  
Well, Atemu is 10 years old now. He ages differently then other kids...he's only been alive for 5 years and he's already double his age. The doctor says he's never seen anything like it before and that Atemu ages double the time then normal people. Maybe he gets this from his father? Well...Yami is 3000 years old. I am afraid though. Afraid Yami will leave me alone to raise Atemu by myself...I don't think I could do it alone. I heard about a new Internet program called W-I-R-E-D. I have no idea what it does but Seto seemed kind of upset when I asked him and he told me never to go on it. Well...it seems my curiosity is getting the better of me again. I think I will try it out, see what it's like? No harm in that is there? Akira Reina Kaiba June 6, 2005  
  
That was Akira's last log entry in her diary before she stopped speaking. She looks like she's in a trance. She doesn't say anything, doesn't move...doesn't smile. I don't even think she notices me enter the room or speak to her. What's wrong with her? Joey told me it was probably the 'Kaiba' gene. Apparently Kaiba's can get very obsessed with computers and stay on them for hours on end but this seems different some how...I know what Akira's like when she's working on the computer like that. She always seems to find time to speak to me but...this time she doesn't say a word. Her eyes are focused on the screen and they don't blink. What am I supposed to do? Pull her away? Will it break her trance like state? Maybe I should call someone...Joey? No, he's out on a date with Mai. Seto? *Shudders* I can't stand talking to him and if he finds out about this, he'll probably blame me like he always does. Maybe Akira's best friend could help...yeah.  
  
(No one's POV) Yami: *dials* uh Hello...is Jasmine there?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
Jasmine: Hello?"  
  
Yami: Jasmine?"  
  
Jasmine: Oh hi Yami! How are you?"  
  
Yami: I'm fine Jasmine, Domo Arigatou. I have a favor to ask..."  
  
Jasmine: Ask away"  
  
Yami: Can you please come over?"  
  
Jasmine: Come over? Any specific reason or just a get together?"  
  
Yami: No...it's Akira...something's wrong with her and I thought you could help"  
  
Jasmine: Oh, Hai! I could come over...is it okay if I bring the gang?"  
  
Yami: Hai..."  
  
Jasmine: Okay, I'll be there soon...Ja-ne! *click*"  
  
Yami: Ja-ne...*click*"  
  
Atemu: Daddy...is Jasmine coming to help mommy?"  
  
Yami: Hai Atemu-chan...she is."  
  
Atemu: Mommy's going to be back to herself?"  
  
Yami: *looks down* (What do I say to him? I don't know if she's going to be okay...I don't even know if she'll ever be okay. Do I lie? Tell him everything is going to be okay? What happens if it won't be? Will he scream at me and call me a liar? Well...I'll have to risk it...telling him I don't know might scare him...) *nods* yes...mom is going to be okay"  
  
Atemu: Yey! ^-^ Thank you daddy for telling me the truth *skips off*"  
  
Yami: *slouches down in a near by chair and places hand on forehead* (Atemu...I wish you hadn't said that...Jasmine...I hope you can help Akira...)"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akira: *Ducks for in coming paperballs* I know it was really short but the next chapter is going to be longer I swear!  
  
Alias: It's not nice to swear...  
  
Akira: - -;  
  
Syra: Uh read and review please so my Aibou can continue ^^  
  
Spiritra: And Jasmine, we need to know who has who in kids and there names!!  
  
Akira: You could've asked her nicely - -;  
  
Spiritra: you don't pay me to be nice  
  
Akira: I don't pay you at all!  
  
Alias: R & R!! 


End file.
